The following relates generally to importing and verifying the compatibility of files and resources imported using links called by schemas, such as XSD and WSDL.
Currently a business process user who wants to introspect some schemas or definitions, such as XSD, WSDL, etc., which are remote and/or include external references resource links (e.g., imports that include Uniform Resource Links (URLs) that point to resources) provides a set of URLs representing the root resources the user wants to add. Unfortunately, to introduce external schemas to an application a user must manually download and bundle the schemas, and the schema's dependencies, into a file with a particular structure and then import the file. Such a process is extremely cumbersome and inefficient.
As external reference URLs may change unexpectedly, which often “breaks” the resource link, external references could be invalid when called. Because such resources are often called and parsed each time a project or file is loaded, a broken resource link may cause the user's project to fail. In addition, introducing new resources or updating existing ones, could lead to inconsistencies in the project operation.
In addition, even though objects may be introspected from valid schemas or definitions, current prior art methods of importing files may invariably import objects of the same type, which may corrupt databases, catalogs, etc.
Further, some existing prior art attempts to map or model between operations, such as WSDL calls, and where they cannot map between operations, they create a flag so that developers can manually resolve the conflicts. Such mapping and manual resolutions are time consuming and inefficient.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that allows a user to analyze schemas and definitions having links to remote resources associated with a project, such as a business catalog, to determine and repair compatibility issues of the schemas or definitions before loading and/or updating the project.